Inside A Legend
by Two Limes in a Coconut
Summary: Joy is a fourteen year old girl, captured by the firenaton. This is the story of her life living as a slave, with a secret that, if revealed, could cost her gravely. I took the prologue out, so the first and second chap are actually chapters,no prologue.
1. The Ship

(A/R: So I wrote a one shot about this girl name Joy Yang. She lived in the north pole after Aang defeated the firelord. Quite awhile actually. It's based off the oneshot I made awhile back, but now decided to turn it into a chap story. It doesn't matter if you didn't read the prologue, which is that oneshot, it's not completely necessary. But anyways, here it is! R&R Thanks!)

---

The Ship

---

_The North Pole had only fallen once. That was years ago, before I was born. And then, on that horrible day, they took hold of my home again. They took the North Pole and killed hundreds. Then turned the rest to slaves. Some staying behind in the icy lands to work, others being sent to that dreadful place. The one belonging to the fire bender's themselves. The Fire nation. _

_My name was Joy. I lived in the North Pole. My brother was killed and my parents not long after. I was, at one point, rescued by a fire nation soldier. But I never saw him again. After that I was captured and put aboard a ship, along with others. _

_This… is my story… _

The room was dark. Very dark. The quiet sobbing of a few others could be heard. Friends of mine maybe. I didn't know. I didn't care.

I wanted to cry myself, sob until I could no longer. But I'd already done that. When I was running through the streets, away from my brother's lifeless form.

I first saw my mother, huddled in a small group of woman, who were being boarded to the ship. I was going to call out to her, but someone else did first. My father.

He ran forward, toward the group, water drawing up to his arms. Then… out of nowhere. Before he could even reach her… fire.

He collapsed, in such a way that by watching, I was shaken to the bones.

I watched as he died. The same way my brother had. Then my mother attempted to go to him, but was unable to succeed.

She kept trying, until she collapsed in the arms of the fire nation soldiers who held her back.

They mustn't have known she was a water bender, for they were only bringing non-benders with them on that one particular ship. But when she turned on them with frozen daggers of ice… they, mercilessly, did to her what had been done to my other family members.

I screamed, running from my hiding place across to her. No one restrained me. I bent down next to her, taking her into my arms.

She was still alive. She grabbed the collar of my coat and pulled me down, up to her burnt swollen face. "You… mustn't… let them… know…" she whispered.

"What?" I choked.

Her hand slipped up behind my head. "They mustn't know…" then, her arm went limp and… she died.

Hands grabbed me. Men dragged me away. I was thrown into the group of woman and immediately they surrounded me, having seen what happened to my mother. They tried to comfort me, but I didn't except it.

When it came time to see whether I would board the ship… I was surprised.

They wouldn't bring any men with them. I don't know why. Instead, they had all the girls and woman lined up, then questioned every single one of them.

To see whether we were lying, they brought up the children. Ones younger then I.

They held them before the woman and threatened to… kill them.

Those of the water benders that were among us, gave themselves up. They were brought away to a different ship.

A tall man in black and red armor approached me. "Are you a water bender?" he questioned fiercely.

I didn't answer. "Girl, you better answer truthfully or-" he raised a hand to hit me.

"No!" I almost screamed. "I'm not! I'm not a water bender I swear!"

He stepped back a little bit. Then… for no reason, sent a tiny flame at me.

It was so small, it couldn't have done any harm, but I cowered anyway. Ducking away with a scream.

"She's not a bender." he sneered. "Put her with the others."

Another soldier grabbed me and began to push me toward the ramp. I boarded as slowly as possible. Trying to get as many glances at my city before… everything went dark.

The room I entered was pitch black, though I was aware of the other woman there kneeling or lying on the floor, sobbing.

The man threw me down, then left, bolting the door behind him.

I crawled over to the others, whispering names I knew, to see if anyone was there.

None of my friends or acquaintances answered. They weren't here. Of course, all my friends were benders. They must have been on the other ship. I was still surprised I had been able to trick the soldiers into thinking I wasn't one.

Just like my mother had told me to. With her last choked words.

Now, as I lay waiting in the dark, in a room full of crying, broken woman. I finally was able to sleep.

---

The door opened. How many hours had passed? We'd pulled away from the city right before I went to sleep. But how long had I been out?

The three men that came into the room held trays. On them were small cups of cold soup and two loafs of breads.

Among all the woman, consisting of about twenty, four were unable to eat. I was one of them.

The men set the trays down.

"Here Joy," one of the woman whispered. I recognized her as Kai. She was one of my mother's friends. I didn't know her very well though.

She handed me a piece of bread. "This might be all you get."

"No, I'm." I whispered, hugging my legs close to my chest. "Give it to someone else."

"You need it." she replied firmly. I sighed, reaching toward the bread. She gave me a soft, yet sad smile, then turned away.

I set the bread back on the tray for someone else. And if the other woman had seen, they didn't say anything.

After they all quickly ate, the soldiers took the cups and trays and left us again in the dark.

---

I grew extremely hungry. They didn't come back. It must at least have been a day since we'd left.

I hadn't thought much in the time. Just slept and shivered. But then, when I heard voices outside, and was hopeful they'd open the door, but didn't. I began to sob.

Kai tried to comfort me, but I refused.

So many pictures and thoughts rushed back inside my head. Memories. Horrible, horrible memories.

Atin, my brother, dying before me. My father and mother. My home… my everything.

My friends from school weren't here. The boy I'd secretly liked was most likely… among the men who fought… and didn't return.

So many scenes. I cried myself to sleep after that.

---

On the second day, I was forced to eat. Kai had suspected I'd put the bread back, so she made me eat in front of her, to where she could see.

It wasn't just the fact I wanted to give it to someone else… it was because I didn't want to eat. It was because, secretly, I wanted to die.

I prayed to the water spirits and others to let me die. To take me to the spirit world to see my family. Maybe even friends.

"Joy," Kai whispered to me after the men had left and it was dark again. She took my hand in hers and scooted closer. "You know… where they're bringing us. Correct?"

I nodded, though she couldn't see. "The… Fire nation?"

"Y…yes." she shivered, not just to the cold, but to the thought. "I… might not be able to be with you the whole time. I want you to… do what they tell you and don't give any trouble. If you do so, they won't hurt you. Trust me, they may seem evil in every way, but if you treat them with respect, some might do the same to you."

"What… will they make us do?" I questioned a stupid question.

"They'll make us work. As slaves or… I don't know. Just please, promise me you won't try to… runaway."

There was a long pause.

"Promise me." she ordered more firmly.

"I promise."

---

I learned in the days that passed of Kai's life. Starting from when she first met my mother, up until the raid.

"What happened to your family?" I questioned.

"My husband was among those who fell. Along… with my three sons." she whispered.

"Oh Kai…" I reached out, touching her cheek through the darkness.

She embraced me and sobbed. For the first time I heard her cry.

I just patted her on the back and whispered: "Shh…"

When she wouldn't stop. I began to sing.

It was my favorite song my mother always sung to me.

"_Leaves from the vine…_" I whispered. Some of the voices among the woman fell silent. _"Falling so slow._" I continued, causing Kai to quiet a bit. _"Like fragile tiny shells," _I began to cry.

"_Drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy…" _I stopped when two more voices joined in. then I continued. _"Comes marching home…" _

Many of the woman started singing in soft voices. Kai joined in as well. _"Brave soldier boy…" _Sobs broke through the singing. _ "Comes marching home."_

---

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. I could never tell when it was day or night. Just woke whenever and slept when I grew tired.

Kai slept next to me, my hand in hers most the time. I heard her almost every night, whispering a lullaby to herself. She never got past the first like before she slept, but I still enjoyed her voice.

One day… or night. When I was drifting off to sleep… the door opened.

Many of the woman's heads poked up, along with some of the younger girl's, my age or older.

A few men came in, ordering us to stand. One grabbed my arm when I wasn't quick enough getting up.

"Don't touch her-!" Kai jumped to her feet, throwing her arms around me.

The man shoved her back and struck her, pulling me back. It was a horrible noise when she hit the floor. Her cry, muffled by the sudden lack of air as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Don't harm them," another man said, one I recognized as a soldier who brought our food. "They're no used to the palace hurt."

The one who held me glared at me, then let me go. I helped Kai back up and together we left the room with the rest of the woman.

The lights that hung on the wall in the corridor of the ship were hard to adjust to, making me skeptical about being able to see in the daylight.

I waited for the sudden burst of light. The horrible blinding light.

But when the opened the door to the outside world… no light came. I was pushed out onto the deck, where I only got a second to look around.

It was in fact night. But the moon hung high in the sky, and I could see my surroundings quiet clearly.

We were at the Fire nation island of course. The one I'd learned about in school, with it's huge volcano, where the palace sat at the top.

The group of woman were brought off the ramp and onto the docks, where I felt like collapsed as I walked.

When we reached land, the ground was covered in dark, soft grass.

I bent down and touched it. I'd never seen grass. A man pulled me back up and shoved on.

We walked up a dirt path, lit my the moonlight and torches. It went uphill, about half a mile.

Then, as we were growing tired, we reached it. The first building I'd seen. It was made of stone and had no windows. A prison I was sure.

Instead of going in it, we walked past. I could hear though, the cries that came from that building. The horrible pleading cries of men and woman.

Waterbenders.

Kai knew this as well, and nervously glanced at me.

I would never forget those cries.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/R: So? How did you like it? Review please.)


	2. A Prison In A Palace

(A/R: I'm hoping, since the last few stories, that my writing had improved. I've tried to write more and more, hoping I'd get a lot of reviews, but didn't get many. Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate all the reviews people have given me. I'm just hoping this story will receive more then I usually get. I don't know, just depend on whether you like it or not.

The one thing I had a problem with in the last chap, was I didn't know how long it took to get from the north pole, to the fire nation. And I didn't want to write every single day aboard the ship, so just in case you're wondering, or just over read the part, they were on there for at least a few weeks to months. Anyways, here's the next chap. ENJOY!)

---

A Prison In A Palace

---

I'd never seen such a more amazing place. In any other circumstances, I would have loved coming to the fire nation. When we reached the main city, dawn was coming and light was inching it's way out over the water. Stretching up toward us.

I felt it's warmth rush over me in an instant as I was, for the first time in day, exposed to sunlight.

The air was much more warm here. By the time we'd made it to civilization, I was soaked in sweat.

They allowed us five minutes to undress from our coats. I still had long sleeves on and pants, but it helped to be free of furs.

After awhile of walking, I saw my first glance of a fire nation girl. About my age.

She had opened the door to one of the houses we passed, looked out over our passing forms surprisingly, then quickly went back inside.

I definitely would have enjoyed this on any other occasion. But when the sight seeing was over, and reality came back to me. I wanted to run. Run away from everyone. But I'd promised Kai I wouldn't.

We kept going up hill, zigzagging towards the top of the volcano, where the palace lay. It hadn't it me I'd actually get to see it. The huge building where the fire lord actually lived.

Years had passed since peace had been between the nations. Since Fire Lord Zuko had ruled.

Now, I could see how the new Fire Lord had taken affect. I'd seen that back at the North pole. I would have thought, that they might have at least been more merciful. But there weren't.

The buildings around the palace were amazingly huge. Made of marble stone, red tile roofs. The entrance to the palace yard was wide, inscriptions written in the stone. I was unable to read them though, for we were shoved through quickly.

In the royal courtyard, I was amazed to see whom had come…

I knew this person. He was the fire lord's son. Prince Roku. I'd heard why he was named that. After the avatar hundreds of years ago. What was it like having a father who killed innocent people, yet also having the name of such an amazing person?

Did anyone expect him to be like that Avatar had been?

I certainly didn't.

The Prince stood with his head held high, standing completely still, as if waiting for something.

"Bow before the prince!" one of the guards yelled, pushing one of the woman to the ground.

The rest of us bowed. Except me.

I stood completely still, unable to move. Why?

Both the prince and the guard approached me, one from behind, from in front.

I could see, out of the corner of my eye, that guard reach for me. But the prince stopped him with a wave of his hand.

There was a complete wave of silence. In which, instead of bowing my head, I just stared him.

He stared back at me. "Why do you not bow before your prince?" he questioned.

I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything. Finally, I just simply shrugged. "Because I see no prince of mine."

Surprisingly… he laughed.

He threw his head back and laughed at me. Like I wasn't even there.

"I like her." he grinned, turning to address the guard. "I only need but five servants."

"Choose as you wish your majesty."

As the prince turned for the slightest of moments, the guard shoved me to my feet.

"I told you not to cause trouble!" Kai whispered in my ear when I'd reached my knees.

I didn't answer. It was humiliating. The prince just walked up and down the line, looking over our bowing forms.

He told us to stand, so we did. When he told us to turn, we did.

He pointed to a woman down the line, about Kai's age. "Can you cook?"

After a moment, she sadly nodded.

"Can you cook _well_?"

I wanted to water bend him across the lawn, but I couldn't. I had no water, and even if I did. I wouldn't have been able to.

"Y…yes… your majesty." the woman whispered.

He signaled to one of the guards. The man went over and took the woman by the arm, leading her away.

I watched her go, until she was out of sight.

Next, he chose a girl around my age. I recognized her from school, but didn't know her name.

She sadly turned and allowed the next guard to lead her away as well.

Two more woman went away, then he reached my section of the line. Only one left.

He looked over us thoroughly. "Her."

I had my eyes closed, so I didn't see whom he pointed. Dreading it was me.

But when I felt an empty space next to me, I looked up. Kai was being dragged away.

I want to jump up and run to her, but she mouthed no to me, then was gone.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

The guards lifted us to our feet and began to pushed us away from the prince, head bowed.

"Wait." the prince raised a hand. Everyone stopped. "I've remembered now, that one of my maid's has fallen sick. It wouldn't hurt to collect one more."

_Collect. We're a collection. _

I felt his eyes of me. "Her."

I opened my mouth to object, but I was already being pushed away.

---

They led me away from the group, toward the side entrance to the palace. Where Kai and the others were waiting.

She embraced me for the slightest of moments, before we were forced apart.

"I'll be with you soon." she whispered quickly, then was gone from my sight, as I stepped into the kitchen.

They led me through to the corridors, where red curtain hung against the walls, along with pictures of past Fire Lords and other family members.

I spotted Fire Lord Zuko's picture. His scarred face was never unrecognized.

The room they brought me to was small. Very small. In it was three beds, which took up almost all the space, and a small closet.

To me, this was but a mere broom closet made into a maid's room.

"Your uniform is in the closet. Clean up quickly." the guard ordered.

A small bucket of water was brought in and placed in middle of the floor.

Two more woman, both older then me, bustled in. they must have lived her for awhile. For they were already in uniform.

Red robes with black lining. They would have been pretty, if I had not bee forced to wear them.

When they door shut, the woman turned to me.

"What's you name?" one whispered as she soaked a small rag into the cold water.

I didn't answer.

The other was rested her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. The prince isn't as bad as you think. My name is Lynn. I was from the earth kingdom. By the looks of it, you're from the water tribe?"

I nodded slowly. "My… name is Joy."

"A lovely name." the first woman, whose name I didn't know, said. She wiped a smudge of dirt off my face. "Undress, we'll have to have you cleaned up soon."

---

When I was clean, the water had turned a dark brown. The color of my skin. I wondered what I looked like in these people's eyes. Their skin was so pale.

The robe I wore, strangely, fit perfectly. It wasn't my kind of attire though. I didn't like it.

They put my hair into a bun, holding it up with pins. Then put slippers on my feet.

"Why… do maid's dress so nicely?" I questioned.

"We're belong to the prince. He provides clothes for us. We must wear what he wishes." Lynn said with a soft sigh. "But don't worry, you are able to keep your old clothes, if you like."

There was a knock on the door, then it sung open a moment later.

The guard seized my arm and pulled me out into the hall.

There was a man there. Taller then the prince. He wore fine robbery and held his head high as well. His nose was large and he had thinning hair.

"Come." he turned and started down the corridor. When I was released I quickly hurried after. Looking back ever so often to make sure I wasn't being fallowed.

Why weren't they keeping an eye on me?

"Stop look back like that, you'll hurt that pretty neck of yours and the prince will be angry. He doesn't like flaws."

I turned my head slowly back around, mouth agape. "Flaw… prince…"

"Don't stutter either." he snapped, without looking back. "You will no speak unless he addresses you."

I pressed my lips tightly together, holding back the retort I wanted to yell.

Wide doors were opened. Inside I stole a glance around the room. It had a high ceiling, with red wooden beams holding it up. Curtains, holding the fire nation symbol, were draped against the wall. The wooden floor held a large red carpet in center of the room, and at it's base… was the royal family.

Or… most of it.

The prince sat in a throne to the right, his father's next to him. Though the fire lord wasn't actually there. I was thankful.

The queen was on the other side of the throne, sitting in her own small one.

In her lap was a young child. I little boy, sleeping with his mouth open and drool dripping down.

Before the almost complete royal family, were the other four woman. They were down upon their hands and knees, bowing.

I didn't dare look at the prince now, but knelt as well. Kai glanced at me, but then kept her gaze to the floor.

After several moments of silence, the prince spoke. "I know… you all must be scared." his voice was soothing. Which made me yell at myself inside.

"You were taken from your home. Forced upon a boat and brought here. But I assure you, you won't be harmed. If anything," he chuckled. "A mere banishment."

None of us laughed.

I tensed when he stood, coming down the carpeted steps toward us.

"Rise." he ordered, his voice no longer amused. "I'm sure you've already been informed of you duty from now on."

They all nodded but me. I hadn't been informed of anything. Just that I was a maid. But a maid to cleaning his room? A maid to cooking? Or serving? I didn't know.

I kept my head bowed, hands shaking.

"What's wrong?"

I heard the words, but were unable to decide who they'd come from. Nervously, I raised my head.

The prince stood before me, looking questioningly at me. Though he wore a smirk, as if daring me to say something… anything. I glanced at Kai, but she wouldn't look at me.

"Uh… nothing… your majesty." I stuttered, which caused the tall, big noised man to sigh behind us.

The prince went back to his throne. "You are to start you duties right away.

_Right away_? Did he not realize we'd just walked miles up to this place? Lived on a boat for weeks?

_Of course he didn't,_ I thought. _He's probably never been outside the palace walls, how would he know what it's like? _

---


	3. Outburst

(A/R: So sorry it took so long, but I must warn you, this chap is the actaul 3rd chap, not the second. I got rid of the prologue in the beginning, so please read that first if you haven't) )

---

Outburst

---

I was confined to scrubbing the floors for the first three days. I started at dawn with the main hall, only getting in a few hours before I was sent away.

I resumed my work on it in the evening, only to finish after midnight. This continued from the throne room, then to the kitchen.

On my fourth day, I was given a new task. Dishes. This lasted for a week.

I hated the place already. I was invisible to everyone but the other maids. I never saw Kai, but on rare occasions of passing in the hall, and I had to sleep on the floor, for the bed was taken away. (for some strange reasons unknown)

"Probably needed down in the infirmary." Lynn said, offering her bed. I declined his quietly and rested myself on the floor.

---

It wasn't until my tenth day I actually saw the Fire Lord. The one I hated. The one I dread and loathed and despised.

He was the cause of my family's death. The cause of it all…

I had been carrying the breakfast dishes to the kitchen, when I bumped into one of the guards.

"You," he ordered, shoving a scroll into my full arms. "I'm in a hurry, deliver this to the Fire Lord immediately."

Before I could object, he turned and left.

I went to the kitchen, set the dishes down. I then asked the cook, whom had been one of the woman aboard the ship with me, what to do.

"You'd better bring it to him." she said without looking at me, continuing to work on lunch. "I wouldn't want to be caught with that in my room."

I turned and left.

I didn't know where the Fire Lord's chamber was.

I asked a passing servant, but he ignored me. I roamed around the palace a bit.

After discovering the prince's study, which was empty, and the ballroom. I found it would be impossibly to locate the Fire Lord.

That was until, of course, I found Kai.

She was in the main hall, which I'd wondered back to, scrubbing the floors.

"Kai." I quickly embraced her, nervously glancing around.

"Joy, what are you doing here? They still need you in the kitchen."

"I have a scroll to take to… someone. Can you show me where the royal bedrooms are?"

She looked from the scroll in my hands, up to my face. "I… I'd better take it."

As much as I wanted her to, I couldn't let her. I wouldn't put her in front of the Fire Lord. If he was as dreadful as I thought, I just couldn't. "No, I will do it." I shook my head.

After a sigh she led me down several small corridors, most only used my maids, through three doors and into a large room.

"This is the Fire Lord's sitting room. The prince's room is to the left, the others to the right."

She gave me one last long look, then turned and left.

I wondered to the center, where a ring of pillows sat. Did they ever have just a family meeting? Or was it all about war? No… that would be in the war room.

I'd only been to the war room once. I never wanted to go again.

It was in middle of a conference, they were serving drinks. The first thing I noticed about the place were the walls, right behind the Fire Lord's throne. It was fire… longs rows of fire, crackling and burning. The heat was to much, I'd quickly set the drinks down and fled out, not even glimpsing the Fire Lord as he came in.

Now, as I stood before the circle of pillows, lost in thought, I almost forgot all about the scroll.

"You!" someone call out. My head shot up and I stared wide eyes at the approaching guard.

He must have just come from the Fire Lord's room. He pointed and accusing finger at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I…"

He rolled his eyes, moving his finger to point toward the door. "Out."

"I…I…" I stuttered. "Have a message… for the Fire Lords. No, a scroll." I corrected myself.

The man looked at the parchment I held out, then, with a distasteful grunt, led me back to where he'd just come.

"Be quick, don't look him in the face, he doesn't like that."

Before I could think, I was being pushed into the Fire Lord's chamber. His actual chamber.

He was standing across the room, in front of a mirror. Several maids and servants bustling about. Draping different shades of red garments over him, letting him pick which one. Apparently he had another meeting with the generals today.

Other servants held trays of food, letting him taste each one as he went by.

I slowly started over, keeping my head bent and my eyes to the floor.

"Your… your majesty…" the words were bitter. I hated this man, yet I bowed and lifted the scroll toward him.

"What is it?" he demanded.

I froze. I didn't actually know what it was… "It's… a scroll your majesty."

I thought he'd kick me, or fire bender me to death or something. But he merely sneered several unkind words and swiped the scroll away.

He didn't say another thing to me, so I turned and left. Of course, not without looking up at him first, when he didn't see.

He looked a little like the prince, but older. His chin was more pointed thought, jutting out. Maybe it formed and stayed like that after hours of holding his head high, proudly. I didn't really know, didn't care.

I hated him. Hated him for life. I wanted him dead.

---

The nights grew colder and colder, though it was always hit in day. I was only able to wash my clothes once a week. We, the maids, bathed in a stream down hill, far away from the palace, where only the most mean turtle ducks lived.

My dark brown hair had turned a bit lighter and my tan skin became even darker from all the dirt I collect while cleaning.

We were only given soap when washing for a special occasion. The only time that has happened though, was when the younger prince celebrated his fourth birthday. I though, was stuck in the kitchen.

At least a month passed before I was summoned by the prince. I was shaking as the guards led me toward his chamber.

Inside, I stood as still as possible. The doors shut softly behind me and the guards were gone.

He strode out from his balcony, fallowed by several maids carrying trays of food.

A servant boy, a little younger then me, ran in and offered a foot stool as the prince sat down.

"I remember you." he called out to me, gesturing to me to come forward.

I slowly and clumsily walked over, head bent. When I reached him I bowed and stayed there, kneeling on the floor.

"You may rise." he sounded amused.

I stood back up and waited. When he didn't say anything, I nervously asked: "Is there… something you need your majesty?"

"Were you happy at your home?"

I didn't answer. Was he really asking me that?"

"Well?"

"Yes your majesty. Very happy." I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Do you… have family there?"

I tried to swallow the lump. "Not anymore." I said, just above a whisper. His face seemed to soften a bit.

"What happened?" he sounded curious, in a way that wasn't comforting at all.

_What happened? What happened? You happened! You and your kind! _

"They died."

"How?"

_How?_

"Killed."

"By who?" he had his hands in his lap, staring up at me.

"By… by…" I couldn't say it.

"By who?" he repeated.

When I didn't say anything, he stood up. "By who?" he repeated for the final time.

"By you!" I yelled, feeling the tears rush over my face. I stepped back, glaring at him. "You killed them."

For the first time, I wasn't very scared of him. I hated him, without fear. Just hated him.

"You killed them and everyone else. You took the benders away and locked them in a prison. Everything and everyone I care about are gone!"

I fell to my knees, glaring up at him through the blurry tears. "They're dead."

He… was sympathetic. He stared down at me softly, sitting back down. "Guards." he called softly.

I stood up, a sneer on my lips. "You will not… take me too."

Then the guards came and I was gone. Brought away from the prince's chamber and back to my room. Where I collapsed on one of the beds and sobbed.

---


	4. The Ball

(A/R: So, how do you like it so far? I'm not sure how exactly I'm portraying the prince yet. I don't know if I want to make him a good or bad guy… hm… oh well. I'll figure it out. Here's the next chap! )

---

The Ball

---

The outburst was never mentioned of again. Not by the prince, or the maids that heard of it. Not by Lynn, who found me crying on her bed. Or by Kai, who heard and came rushing to comfort me.

I avoided the prince as much as possible and silently worked in the kitchen.

It was when I went to wash my clothes though, that I dared to try and waterbend.

At first I just softly moved the water in a circle rotation. But eventually I was practically washing my clothes without touching them. I'd pushed them under the water, then hold them down with my feet. Down in the sand below the surface.

I made sure none of the others were watching, then held my hands out, pushing the water through my clothes, through the stitches and seam, wiping out all the dirt.

When I was done with this, I laid them on a bush and stood over them protectively, pulling the water out and slowly sending it back into the water.

The woman always wondered how I washed and dried so quickly, for by the time their clothes were cleaned, I was up at the palace getting mine dirty again.

Kai suspected I was sure. She would nervously send me a warning glance every time I left them to their washing. She knew I was a bender. She'd known even before we came here.

She would never tell on me though. Never. She was my friend. The only one I could trust.

We were informed of the ball a month before it would happen. But it wasn't enough.

We scrubbed the floors every two day, until they were sparkling.

We moved on to the walls and wooden beams, where were rubbed in ointments that made them sparkle like new. The ointments though, burned your skin, making them break out in large, blotchy, red rashes, which lasted a day or two.

We washed the dished and swept the floors. Ordered the meat from the butcher and decorations from the florist.

I was also, among all the jobs I had, given the task of delivering messages.

I ran through the royal streets, giving invitations out. Eventually, with a guard by my side, (not for protection either) was forced to run down the volcano to the city below. Where I handed out invitations to wealthy store owners and generals that lived there. The rest were sent by hawk.

Finally after four weeks of cleaning, we were ready for the ball.

We were given new serving gown, which were the same colors, just a different style.

I realized, after I'd put mine on. It was different from Lynn's and Rei-Lee, the other woman I shared a room with.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because." Lynn said as she fixed her hair. "You are among the maids that belong to the prince. We belong to the queen. She chooses our attires and the prince chooses yours."

I began to feel, again, like I was an item. A doll which the prince could do anything with. Even choose what I wear.

I wanted to throw the dress away now, but couldn't. The others were taken away. I still kept my water tribe clothes though. Packed away under my bed. Safe.

I went to the kitchen, after examining myself in the reflection of a window in the hall.

The cook, whom was the water tribe woman, handed me a tray of Fire Flakes, as they were called.

I straightened my hair and took in a deep breathe, going for the ballroom.

I gasped when I went inside.

There were people everywhere. So many I couldn't count. Men and woman dressed up in expensive clothes, wearing jewels and fire nation symbols.

I stood, mouth agape. I quickly pulled myself back to get and strode forward, keeping my head bowed and holding the tray out.

And, of course, the first thing I did was bump into someone.

The man glared at me after he regained his balance.

"My dearest apologies my lord." I said as quick as lightning.

His face softened. "Lord eh? Well yes, that's just fine, carry on." he took one of the Fire Flakes and disappeared into the crowd.

I released the huge breathe of hair I held, then continued on into the crowd.

When my tray was empty, I headed back for the kitchen. Only to be stopped though, when someone grabbed my arm.

I spun around, holding the tray up defensively.

"Wow!" The prince let me go, a smile playing across his face. "Don't hurt me."

I only glared at him, bowed and began to walk away.

"Wait just a moment." he said, running to stand in my way.

"I'm needed in the kitchen… your majesty." I added bitterly.

"Wait… please." the word surprised me as much as it surprised him. He muttered it a few times, trying to get used to it. "I… when I called you to see me… I didn't mean to…"

"I apologize for my outburst, it won't happen again."

"I think I should be apologizing." he had a soft smile. He grasped the tray and took his away, which would prevent me from going to the kitchen.

"R…really?" I questioned, looking around nervously. No one seemed to notice the prince was talking to a maid. A servant, a slave…

"Yes, I shouldn't have made you-" he stopped abruptly when a couple approached us.

"Prince Roku!" the man, a large round fellow, almost bellowed. "What a surprise!"

The prince except the bows they gave him, stepping in front of me. To hide me no doubt.

"What a wonderful ball." the woman nodded, giving us a dazzling smile. "I have someone I'd like you to meet. A niece of mine, she's been wanting to meet you for so long."

The prince gave her an even more amazing smile, but he didn't look at all the happy about meeting this girl.

The man pried the tray from the prince's hands. "What this?" he questioned.

"Ah… it's nothing." Roku snatched it back, pushing it behind his back toward me.

I grabbed and turned, quickly running back to the small door that led to the kitchen.

I looked back before I went in, but the prince and the couple were gone.

---

I had to admit to myself. The prince wasn't bad. Not like his father at least.

I liked him no more then I had before, but I found myself not adding him among the group of people I hated. The ones I named in my head every night.

They consisted of this:

The Fire Lord,

The men who killed my family,

The General that had thrown fire at me,

The guards here in the palace,

And last… I hated myself.

Hated myself for giving in so easily. Acting like a true, lowlife, worthless maid. I'm a water bender! Couldn't I at least act like one? Stand up for my country?

These were the thoughts that went through my mind as I served people at the ball that night. Then, when everyone danced, I snuck outside with some one maids and servants.

The older men and woman among us danced as well, but I didn't. One: no one asked me. And two: I wanted to be alone.

I left the group and went for the creak. The one with the evil turtle ducks that tried to bite you every time you got in the water.

I stood my the water, looking over his sparkling surface. The moon hung high in the sky. The moon was a water bender's friend. One that would be with you every time you were alone. Especially at night.

I'd heard tales of the woman moon spirit. She'd been betrothed but loved someone else.

It was when the first siege of the North Pole occurred. But because of her, it never fully succeeded. She gave up her own life, with her love standing right there, so the moon spirit could live again.

There were other tales about her. How when a worthy water bender died, she appeared to them, whispering words of thanks.

I didn't know if this was possible. Wouldn't it be that the people dying were the only ones who could see her?

I could always feel her with me though. Somehow, I knew. It was when I was in the ship, unable to tell night from day.

But I somehow had the feeling, when the sun set and the moon rose. I knew exactly when the moon was right above us. I could feel the strength pulsing through me. The urge to water bend.

I got this feeling as I stood before the creak, and I was unable to control it. I moved my hands in swaying motion before me, making the water pushed and pull. It turned into a small wave. Which delighted me.

Before I knew it, water was rising and falling, moving around me and going up in the air. I did things with it I never knew I could.

This was amazing, that was, of course, until I heard the yell. The running of feet behind me. Then gasps.

I turned the direction away from the guards and fled. To who knows where, across the creak onto the opposite bank. I flew into the darkness.

---


	5. Lightning

(A/R: Well… here's the next chap.)

---

Lightning

---

When I made my way back to the palace, it was after midnight.

The lawn was swarming with guards. Many claiming they'd seen a bender at the creak.

Others said a water bender would never get past them in the palace. So finally, after many arguments, they decided it had to have been the moon spirit herself, coming down to have a little fun.

I managed to slip past them, into the kitchen. Where the cook was cleaning up. There were still guest in the ballroom, but they were being bid farewell.

I snuck back to my room, slipping in and closing the door.

"It was you!" a familiar voice hissed from behind. I swung around, raising a finger to my lips to quiet Kai.

"Joy," she quieted down, sitting down on he bed across from me. "You can't waterbend around here. Do you know what they'd do to you if they found out?" she questioned angrily, watching as I quickly undressed. I laid the outfit down on the bed, taking a deep breathe and water bending the water out.

"Joy!" she snapped.

"Don't you think they'll find it a little suspicious when I walk back out with a soaked dress?" I questioned. "This is the last time, I promise."

"But what about when we go wash our clothes? Will that be the last time too?"

"I-"

"I told myself I would watch over you." Kai sighed, placing her face in her hands and shaking her head. "But I can't when you're getting yourself in danger Joy. I can't."

She stood and left. Left me to get dressed again and return to the main hall.

I helped to clean up, which took at least three hours, then went to bed.

It was almost dawn before I fell asleep, so I only received an hour or two before I was awoken by the pounding of fists upon our door.

I jumped to my feet just as Jai-Lee fell out of bed, almost on top of me.

The guards who entered our room were the same one who spoke about the moon spirit last nigh. I recognized their faces. I kept my head bowed, just in case.

"The Fire Lord summons you." one of them said. I thought they'd just take me, but it turns out the Fire Lord didn't know exactly who the girl at the creak was, because they took my other two room mates too.

The brought us along the halls just as the sun was rising. Light poured in through the windows.

When we entered the throne room, I was surprised to find all the woman here. Every single one it seemed.

There were at least thirty of us in all. Each separated into groups.

The guards had obviously determined who were not water tribe, because Lynn was sent off to one group of pale skinned woman, and I to the group of water tribe woman, who all wore downcast faces.

Rai-Lee was undecided, so she was put in my group.

A couple minuets later, the Fire Lord came into the room, fallowed by the prince and his brother.

Lady Suza was not present though.

In all the time that I'd been here, I'd never once heard the Fire Lord's name. he was always address and either 'Fire Lord' or just 'Majesty'. But I heard it.

Once of the guards murmured his name. Saku. Fire Lord Saku.

It didn't seem fitting… it wasn't a powerful name. was that why he always went by just as Fire Lord?

With a wave us his hand, the woman began to line up. Well… the woman of my group at least.

"It seems," he said in a loud voice. "We had a visitor last night. The moon spirit they said, was water bending down at the bathing creak."

A ripples of whispers ran through my group. I caught Kai's eyes and she gave me a fearful look.

I tore my eyes away from her, resting them on the approaching Fire Lord.

"All woman who've been here longer then a year, step forward." he ordered.

The did so.

"All woman who will be here a year in the next month, step forward." more stepped forward.

All that were left were the group that I'd been brought with, and a few others.

He ordered the other woman to the side and examined us.

"I, unfortunately for you, am not a believing man. Unless I saw the moon spirit myself. I don't believe she was ever there. Which leads to this, one of you," he turned, starting back down the line. "Is a waterbender."

He stopped before a girl not much older from me, two people down.

"When did you come here?" he asked.

She quietly murmured her answer.

"Where did you come from?" he asked with a roll of his eyes, obviously not getting any information from her.

"The… earth kingdom, your majesty. My mother was from the south pole."

He went to the next woman, collecting information from her as well.

When he came to me, he eyes me carefully, causing me to grow red with embarrassment and fear.

"Well?"

"I…" I took in a deep breath, straightening up. "I'm from the North Pole, your majesty."

"Ah…" he smirked. "I see. From the most recent raid I assume?" he raised a brow, daring me to say something he wished me not to.

"Yes, your majesty." I replied calmly.

"It must have been tragic," he turned around, facing his though and taking a step toward hi. "Losing your home like that."

I bit my lower lip.

"Of course, it was no surprise to anyone that we'd win." he turned around to face me. "Your kind are just… to weak." he smiled, showing sharp white teeth.

I felt my fists ball up, my face go red. My kind was _not _weak.

The next the he did was surprising. He raised his hand and servants bustled in, carrying three buckets of water.

They set them before the group of woman, then turned and left.

"I will allow the water bender to surrender." he said.

What did he need the water for then?

None of us did anything.

"Hm?" he looked over us with a smirk. "Alright then." he went over to the group of woman who weren't water tribe. They cowered away from him, but they only met the wall and some guards.

More guards swarmed around them, raising their fists and getting into a stance.

It took me the longest time to realize what they were doing.

"If the water bender doesn't step forward." Saku growled, loud enough for us to hear. "They all die." he also raised his fist toward them.

Cries arose from the group of woman, along with some in my line.

We all stepped toward them, but the Fire Lord raised a hand toward us. "Don't come any closer."

The sight of the woman brought back so many memories I'd forgotten. Ones from home. My home. Gone. My family. Gone.

My brother was dead, my parents were dead. I was hundreds of miles away from home. Hundreds of miles away from friends.

I felt tears form in my eyes, threatening to spill down my cheeks. With a soft sob, I raised my hand slightly toward the buckets. Water flew from all three, flying for the Fire Lord.

Before anyone could do anything. Before the guards could warn him, or the prince.

The water crashed into the Fire Lord.

He flew back a few feet, sliding across the floor to the opposite wall.

Servants rushed over to him, but he shoved them away, angrily getting to his feet.

He started toward us, pure hatred spread across his face. "Who did it!?" he yelled.

No one answered. I shrank back.

His eyes fell on me. He strode forward, fists balled and steam coming from them.

When he reached me, he grabbed my arm, pulling me out of line. His hand burned on my skin, making large red blotches to occur. I screamed.

"No!" someone yelled further down. "It's me! I did it! Not the girl."

I was released and I fell to the floor. When I looked up through my tears, I saw Kai standing a little ways down. Head high.

"I was the one at the creak last night. I'm the water bender."

I looked up to the Fire Lord. He was smiling.

In the instant his had began to rise up, I pushed off the floor, leaping toward him.

Blue fire shot from his hand. No… lightning. My eyes widened as I came inches from it.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground. The fire lord was next to me, down on the floor as well.

This time, men rushed over and helped him up. I pushed to my knees, slowly turning my head.

Not but ten feet down. Where he'd thrown his lightning bolt. Where a woman had been standing. Lay Kai, lifeless and pale in a heap on the floor.

---


	6. Alone

---

Alone

---

Everything went into slow motion. It seemed like I had the wait of the world on me as I stood, starting for Kai's body.

I could hear the Fire Lord's angry curses at me. Could feel the fire that had missed me by and inch.

Then everything went back to real speed, and I fell to my knees. Taking the woman's lifeless form into my arms.

"No…" I whispered, holding her close to my chest. I started to cry. Really cry. Sobbed and screamed and cried until I could no longer speak.

A shadow fell over me. I looked up at the Fire Lord, tears of sorrow turning to anger.

"You… killed her."

"Yes," he said with no guilt at all. "And you will meet her same fate."

I glared at him, cradling the woman in my arms, squeezing her so tight I was sure if she had still been alive, I'd have squeezed the breathe right out of her.

"You are not my Lord." I growled. "My tribe is far stronger then yours, one more death will only cause them more anger."

He laughed. "Your tribe is gone. Defeated and broken. Your benders are going to be executed just like she was."

But she wasn't a bender. I was.

"We still will fight you."

"And loose miserably." he raised his hand toward me. I half expected someone to come to my rescue. But no one did.

I bowed my head, until my face was pressed into Kai's hair and I was crying again.

I hummed the same song that had gotten us through those weeks on the ship. The same one that reminded us all of our fallen loved ones. And the same song that originated from this nation. This horrible, horrible nation.

"_Leaves from the vine,_" I whispered into Kai's ear. "_Falling so slow_," I coughed. "_Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam._"

The Fire Lord hesitated. 

"_Little soldier boy, comes marching home._" I looked up at the man, tears streaking my cheeks. "_Brave… soldier boy…_"I stifled a sob. "_Comes marching…_" the last word hung on my tongue, I couldn't say it… couldn't.

The Fire Lord leaned down towards me, a small smile on his lips. "_Home_."

As he turned to leave I broke down in tears again. I said it over and over again in my mind. _Home_.

That was far from where I was. Far, far away. I was all alone here; in this hell.

---

(A/R: I'm sorry it was so short. Next chap will definitely be longer. Thanks!)

---


	7. Five Months

---

(A/R: I'm not sure now if this story is going to fallow the story line in "Legend" it pretty much has so far, but I don't know if it will be exactly like the end. Oh well, please review.)

---

Five Months

---

Five months passed. Five miserably months that I was punished for my mistake; my cowardly mistake that caused someone to die. Someone I loved.

If only I'd told them it was me. Then I would be buried by a bathing creak, far away from my home. I would be cold and dead and alone. Completely alone and scared and…

The Fire Lord never forget how I, as he put it, 'attack' him; attempting to save Kai. He obviously didn't take it very well. Because since that day I was doubled in my duties.

At the end of the first week of work, I had blisters on my swollen toes and hands. Bruises on my arms and legs and strained muscles throughout my whole body.

It became harder and harder to fall asleep; as well as wake. Though my pain was obvious, no one attempted to help. Except Lynn; but all she could do was offer her bed.

If I ever came near the Fire Lord, I had to bow especially low. Because if he thought I wasn't, he either ordered a guard to push me down lower, or on rare occasions, do it himself.

I stopped my water bending completely. Half blaming the gift of it for Kai's death. Though I knew it was my own fault.

I didn't see the prince for weeks, I was confined mostly to scrubbing the floors and washing bathrooms.

My fifteenth birthday passed without a word. I didn't tell anyone; I almost forgot myself.

I slowly began to forget lots of things. Starting with what my home looked like. It was all a blur, I just remember ice and a cloudy sky. That was it.

Then my last name became nothing but a word I hardly remember. Yang. Every time I tried to picture my name. I couldn't.

I felt like my soul was slowly being drained away. Was that what happened to all slaves?

That's what I thought. Because when I met one of the Fire Lord's personal slaves, who was a boy about the princes age. He'd lived here since he was five.

I asked him what his name was, but he didn't respond.

I asked him if he would rather work in the kitchen. He only looked at me.

"Do you… talk?" I questioned softly.

"Talking is forbidden in the Fire Lord's chamber." he said in a quick almost robotic voice. "One of the most important rules."

I let out a soft "Oh", then asked for his name again.

"I…" he pondered a moment. "Don't remember." then he turned and left, back to the Fire Lord's chamber, not to speak.

Roku smiled ever so often when I passed by. I only bowed my head though. I still hated him; though he never actually hurt me. Not like his father did at least.

---

It wasn't until the day of Roku's seventeenth birthday that I left the palace courtyard.

The farthest I'd gone in almost a year from the palace was to the creak and back. That was it.

But this time, Roku gave the slaves a chance at freedom. Even if it would only last an hour or so.

He wanted to celebrate his birthday at the shore. Bathing in the sun, or swimming perhaps. I didn't really care, all I could think about was leaving the walls of the palace.

He only chose select few of us servants. The cook, who would bring the food prepared, his personal assistant, whose name I could never remember, five or six more and… me.

Lynn tried not to show her disappointment when she was unable to attend, but I could see it.

"I'll bring you back a shell." I promised.

She only smiled and continued her chores.

---

When we reached the beach, it was absolutely amazing. At first, we only stood about a bit, waiting to be ordered around.

But once the prince didn't ask us for anything; merely sat in the sand with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. We wondered toward the water.

I didn't dare go very close, for guards were watching. But occasionally I would get close enough to touch the water.

The sea foam between my toes felt wonderful. I even closed my eyes and sighed and one point, when the water reached up to my ankle in one wave.

It wasn't until I looked up to the unending scene of ocean that my bliss disappeared.

In the distance, drawing nearer and nearer, was a ship. A Fire Nation ship… but next to it… next to it was a Water Tribe ship. A small one tide to it's large metal companion.

The prince stood and walked toward the water, looking out over it. "What…?"

I stared at it with lips pressed tight together, fists balled.

"Send word to the Fire Lord that the warship is back." Roku ordered a guard, who quickly turned and ran off, back uphill toward the palace.

The prince turned to us. "You, you, and you." he pointed from a man slave, to a younger girl, then at me. "Come."

We fallowed slowly as he started down the beach. Where was he going?

Soon did I realize though, that he was heading toward the docks. The same docks I'd stepped onto when I'd first arrived.

Now I wished I'd never stepped foot off that ship.

---

The captain of the Fire Nation ship informed us that they'd only successfully captured one of my Tribe's boats, but the others were destroyed or they escaped.

He never spoke directly to us slaves, but to the prince. I waa eavesdropping.

The captain glanced at me distastefully a few times, but never said a word.

My head shot up when he said that and I stared straight at him.

"How many?" Roku questioned calmly.

"Five; three men, a woman and a girl."

"A girl?"

My hand shot to my mouth just as they turned to me. I'd been standing a few feet away, holding the prince's sitting blanket; which I dropped.

"You are not permitted to speak-" a guard stepped toward me.

"No, it's fine." the prince raised a hand, glaring a warning at me. Which I bowed my head at and picked his blanket back up.

"They're in the holding cell." the captain continued, nodding toward the docked ship next to us.

"Any benders?"

"Three. Two of the men and the girl."

"My father will put them with the others then." the prince sighed softly.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach tighten. I was suddenly lost there, standing on the docks.

A young girl, a bender. Doomed to a fate far worse then my own.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, because I was to busy going cold where I stood. Had she lost everything too? Was she anything like me? Did I know her?

I stepped toward the ramp, which extended from the ship, biting my lower lip. My heart was racing as the prisoners were unloaded.

The men came first, then the woman.

The girl hesitated at the top, blinking several times at the broad daylight. I remember that feeling, being in the dark cell for so long.

She slowly started down, each step she took was painful for me.

She was going to suffer… suffer so much.

I had to do something, had to help her. But how? How could I do anything? I was just a broken girl who gave up on bending long ago.

But something sparked inside of me and I lurched forward.

The blanket flew from my arms, dropping to the wooden planks below me.

"No!" I almost shrieked, running toward the girl. "Don't get off! You can't!"

"What-!?" a guard stepped in my path, fists extended toward me. The same slow motion returned to me, like the day Kai had died.

As the fire flew toward my upper body, I ducked down, dodging it by and inch.

He was surprised when I managed to slip by him, still running for the ramp.

The girl had now stopped, staring at me questioningly. She still was on the ramp though. She hadn't stepped foot on this land yet. I wouldn't let her either.

In a moment… I was in front of her. "Don't let them take you." I gasped, catching my breathe. "You won't survive here. Do whatever you have to do and turn around. Get back on that ship and live there or... something.... please… just go."

What was I saying? She didn't have a choice. She was hundreds of miles away from her home. Our home.

The guards advanced on me.

"No!" I spun around, protectively putting my arm out to block them from getting her. "You can't have her!" I glared at them.

The prince stepped toward me. "Don't make this difficult."

"No… you don't make this difficult!" I was stuttering. The sun was beginning to set. "You act as if you're nothing like you father. Like you're doing something good by even greeting the prisoners. But you are more like him then you think. You are more like your father then anyone. In fact, you _are _him!"

There was silence, in which the guards awaited a command. The sun sunk lower and lower, the sky darkening into a deep purple, then orange, then red.

"Take her back to the palace." the prince ordered, causing two guards to go for me.

I fought back as they captured me; dragging me away from the girl. Who reluctantly was escorted off the ship and onto the sand.

Could I have prevented her suffering?

As I walked away from the docks the prince watched me go, head held high. In the darkening sky he looked just like his father.

Tears began to flow again and my body ached. I wanted to collapse to the ground and rest. We still had the hike up the volcano to the royal palace.

The docks were almost out of sight. I felt a sudden anger spike inside me again.

The girl's life was doomed. As was mine. Was there any chance of helping her at all?

So many questioned that would go unanswered. Unless I did something.

"Can… I rest for a moment?" I questioned innocently.

One of the guards snorted, but the other sighed. "Three minuets."

I would at least need five. But I nodded and sat down upon the sand. The sun was almost gone, I counted as it began to set.

"Alright." the guards began to pull me back to my feet.

"But… I…" I frantically watched the sun. "I…"

"Stop stuttering girl and get a move on." the meaner one snapped. He began to drag me toward the hill.

"Five… four…" I whispered, twisted my head to watch. "Three…"

"What…?" the guards stopped.

"Two… one!" I jerked myself free, shoving the man backwards.

They stared at me in surprise a moment, then reached to restrain me. I spun around and ran, back toward the beach.

I wasn't very fast, so they caught up quickly. But I was close enough.

I stopped abruptly, causing one to almost run smack into me. They raised their fists.

"Alright," I turned around, hands raised. "You caught me."

They exchanged uneasy glances. The lapping of the waves on the beach behind me was all that was heard.

"Only problem is," I smirked. "It's night."

One opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. My hands flew up, aimed at them.

They stepped back in horror for a moment, staring past me. One shot a fire blast, but the water was faster.

I didn't think it was possible for me to make such a big wave. But I did.

As it crashed down upon us, I was lifted atop it. I watched as the guards were thrown back, gagged by water.

When my feet touched sand again, the water drew back to the sea. The guards lay sprawled out, unconscious.

I turned for the docks, but stopped. If I wanted to help those prisoners… I needed to take care of the Fire Lord first. Though I wouldn't be able to defeat him… I still felt I needed to go.

---

(So this chap was a little wierd... and boring and cheesy, but maybe the next willbe better. Review please!)


	8. Defeat

**---**

**Defeat**

**---**

**Instead of taking the main road, I went onto an off trail, which would lead to the bathing creak. **

**Here I discovered a few woman taking a midnight bath. The all were startled when I ran past, up toward the palace kitchen. **

**I stopped abruptly though. With a surprised giggle from one of the woman I jumped into the creak. **

**It was extremely shallow, so I didn't go under water or anything. But when I stood back up, I was soaked. **

"**What on earth are you doing?" one asked. **

**I didn't answer though, just turned and ran. **

**---**

**The cook, for once, noticed as I ran in. Only because I was dripping wet. **

"**What are you doing?" she questioned. "You're going to wipe that up-" **

**But I'd already left. The halls were empty, except for an occasional servant who quickly stepped out of the way as I nearly rammed into them. **

**When I burst into the main hall, I came upon some guards. **

**The turned on me, but I was quicker and slipped around them. They didn't pursue immediately. But when they saw me heading for the part of the palace where the royal family's chambers were. The yelled. **

**Immediate all chaos was released. **

**What seemed like dozens of guards were chasing me. Through the halls and doors. Until I came to the royal sitting room, so I named it. **

**I suddenly felt arms seize me though. I was nearly lifted of the ground when the pulled me back.**

**I couldn't do anything but scream when one grabbed a handful of my hair. **

"**Fire Lord Saku!" I yelled, struggling to stay in the room. "Come out you coward!" **

**The was a moment of grunting and struggling, but then the Fire Lord's chamber doors opened wide. **

**He strode out, eyes wide with surprise. "What in the name of Ozai-?" he stopped when he spotted us. "What's going on?" **

"**This girl tried to break into your chamber you majesty." the guard who had my hair stated, head bowed. **

**Saku looked over me, eyes widening even more. "You." **

"**Yes me." I glared at him. "You remember?" **

**I raised a hand and the released me. **

**I collapsed to the floor, but quickly, with bright red cheeks, stood back up. Still dripping wet. **

"**You pushed me to the floor." he said simply, beginning to start to my left, attempting to circle me. **

"**Is that it?" **

"**No," he shrugged, a smirk playing across his disgusting lips. "Who was it…? Ah yes, that servant friend of yours. The waterbender." **

**My lips were pressed shut. **

"**I suppose you're here to demand and apology." he laughed. "It's a bit late isn't it?" **

**It was never too late. **

"**Yes," I said bitterly. "I want you to beg forgiveness. But not to me." his smirk changed to a frown. "I want you to beg the spirits themselves for forgiveness. For all the hate and anger you've brought to the world again." **

**He laughed again. That cruel, mocking laugh. "Such a big demand. I suppose letting you live wasn't such a good idea. If all you were going to do was waste my valuable time." **

"**You have to ask Kai for forgiveness too."**

"**Kai?" he let out a soft, amused, 'Oh'. "Is that your little friend I killed? I don't think so. You see, she's dead. No way I can do so. Beside, she deserved what she got did she not? I mean, keeping her bending a secret killed her. Not me." **

**My fists balled and I bowed my head, staring at the floor. "No… it didn't kill her. You did." I glared back up at him. "You killed her. Not her bending… because she didn't have any!" **

**My arm rose up, bringing the water from my clothes with them, along with the puddle on the floor around me. "I do!" **

**I spun around and slammed the water into the guards, sending them flying into the other room, then turning back and sending it at the Fire Lord himself. **

**He dodged it, sending a ball of fire at me. I managed to slip by it, but the doors behind me alit in flames, causing me to stumble forward. **

"**So," he sneered. "You let your friend die like that for you?" he shot at me again. **

**I leapt to my right, but miscalculated and tripped. I fell with my head in my arms, a gasp escaping my lips. **

"**How pathetic it was of her to do so!" **

**I rolled, feeling heat explode where I'd just been. I screamed, holding my hands of my head and attempting to endure the fiery pain that pierced my back. **

**I reached my hand back, feeling the torn fabric and fresh burns. Slowly, I stood back up. **

"**You have no water little girl, give up." **

**I stood, panting for a moment. Attempting to think of a solution. It wasn't until he grew impatient and threw another fire blast as me that I saw it. The pitcher, sitting atop a table behind him. **

**But I'd have to get past him first. I slowly began to inch to his left. **

"**You won't survive this, give up now and I'll save you the humiliation of being executed in front of all the Fire Nation." **

**I didn't respond, but as I moved toward the pitcher, he moved away from it, both of us rotating around the room. **

**I was almost there…**

"**You're right, that bending didn't kill your friend." **

**I stopped, staring anywhere but him. **

"**You did." **

**I ran forward letting out an angry cry as I pulled every drop of water out of the pitcher, spinning around and hurling it at him. **

**He attempted to move, but is crashed into him. Sending him flying back several feet. **

**His form slammed into the wall, staying there a moment, then slid down. **

**He crumbled in a heap. I cautiously approached. When I did though, he began to laugh. **

"**Maybe I underestimated you." he lifted his head, smiling that horrible smile. **

**In and instant he was on his feet, handa raised and two of his fingers pressed together. **

**My eyes widened as the lighting flew toward me. My feet began to weigh me down, all I could do was watch. **

**But in the instant it almost hit me, I regained my senses and ducked. **

**There was a loud crash behind me, but I didn't turn. Instead, I lifted the water at Saku's feet and began to wrap it around him. **

**He looked surprised, but attempted to fight it off. He was unable to. **

**I slowly began to force him back against the wall, pinning his hands behind his back.**

**He glared at me. "Water won't keep me here-" **

**One of my hands rose higher then the other, slowly moving in a circle. The water around him began to turn white, crackling as it formed into ice. **

**I drew the water from the other room too. Where the guards had been hit. **

**When I finished I fell to my knees, staring up at him wearily. "I beat you." **

"**No!" he tried to break free. "You didn't… you can't!" **

**I rose back to my feet, turning away from him and slipping through the now door-less doorway. "I just did." **

**---**

**A/N: So the next chap will be coming soon. Story will also be coming to an end soon sad to say. But don't all story end? Well… not all but this one is. **

**I'll just stop talking now. **


	9. Legend

(A/N: So the next chap will be coming soon. Story will also be coming to an end soon sad to say. But don't all stories end? Well… not all, but this one is.

I'll just stop talking now.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Legend

---

I walked down that dirt path, the one that led to the shore. Not as a slave, not as a maid or prisoner. But as a girl. A water tribe, waterbending, girl.

I ran into the prince and his escorts. They stared at me surprisingly, but I didn't speak to them, merely walked past.

They didn't fallow. For some reason the just… didn't.

I stood on that shore for what seemed like endless hours. Head tilted back, feeling the breeze on my face.

So many loved ones seemed to appear in my mind. So many sad memories.

Kai, my mother and father. My brother and the soldier that helped me. The lives of those who would still suffer, even after I was gone. The man that was destined to marry me, and wouldn't. The unborn children I would have bore, had I never been taken.

Had the Fire Nation never taken away to this hell on earth. If there had only been peace.

And, as I stood there, for the first time since I'd come to this island. It rained.

A light shower pelted my face and I raised my hands. "I'm your legend Atin. I'm finally your legend."

---

Too soon did they come. Too soon did they take me away from the rain and sea. From precious freedom and hope.

And now, as I lay in the prison cell I've been in for seven years. I can't help but thank the spirits for letting me live a good fourteen years of my life. For letting me get to know my brother and parents. For letting me live my freedom the way I wanted to. Even if it was all taken away.

And now, as long strands of unruly hair hang in my face, and my eyes are filled with tears, I hear singing.

Not just singing, chanting, cheers and shouts. Drawing nearer and nearer to this lonely prison of ours.

The main door open, the guards unlock our cells. They help us stumbled out into the hall, then out into the world again.

The sun at first was unbearable in my eyes, but I adjusted quickly.

"You're free." my eyes rise up to the familiar, yet changed, face of the prince. Beside him stood a slim, tanned skinned girl who smiled at me softly. A water tribe girl. The same one I tried to save so many years ago on that boat.

She had her hair binned up with white bands, her arm lopped in the prince's, and a white gown on.

"Wh… what?" I croaked in disbelief, attempting to get used to my voice.

"My wife wishes me to free you all." the prince looked around the circle of prisoners that had huddled into a group. "You're free. Fire Lord Saku is no more. You are free."

I raised my head back up to the sky for the first time in years… and thanked the spirits.

---

I never forgot the name of that soldier. The one who'd saved me when I was a girl. Lu Tin. He said he was named after the great Iroh's son. He said he didn't want me to forget him. And I didn't.

I was married to the man that was to be destined to me. Whose name I never knew until I returned to my home.

My two sons were given the names of Atin and Lu tin. Who were both brave fighters in my life.

I lived nine years of my live in slavery. One of those years I was a maid. The others… a prisoner. But I still had my life ahead of me. I still had my dream and my hope.

I had my family… and my memories. My dear memories that I carried with me for the rest of my days.

Those of Atin, Lu tin and Kai. Those of my parents and friends who died in the raid.

But not just the good ones. I had my memories of the Fire lord and those horrible guards. Of my bruised arms and legs as I was laid to sleep all those nights, and of those early awakenings in the more.

These were all the memories that got me though with my life.

The were the memories that made Atin and Lu Tin my legends. And these were the memories that made me one myself.

I became one of those legends who were forgotten. One of the ones that no one spoke of and no one cared. But I was one. And that was all that mattered.

---

A/R: So sorry it was a short story, but I thought it was definitely one of my better ones. Though I'm still horrible at writing action scenes… and pretty much everything else.

With this story… I found I tried to make it as much to do with that one-shot as possible. But I couldn't help feel it had a complete different plot of it's own. Oh well. Please review if you liked


End file.
